The Truth of Love
by Red-Mage22
Summary: Yaio between Sora and Riku. Sora finds out something about his life he never would've dreamed...I suck at reviews
1. I miss you

Oh goodies this is my first story so enjoy it and please please please review it. No flamers as this is a yaoi and it does contain explicit content in later chappies! So please go and READ!!! hugs little moogle plushie

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts!

Pairings: SoraXRiku

* * *

**The Truth of Love**

Sora was walking home from a long day at Destiny High. He had been thinking about the earlier happenings of his life with Goofy and Donald. He had made it back to his island and sure enough Kairi was waiting for him, but to his dissapointment Riku wasn't there. Sora had discovered something new about himself, he discovered he was gay. The sad part about this is he got beat up in school everyday. Even Kairi who he had thought would help him through this only shunned him away... It had been two years since the closing of Kingdom Hearts and he hadn't seen Riku, but he was constantly on Sora's mind. Infact Sora hadn't even so much as heard from Goofy and Donald and everyone just thougth he made them up. Sora was slowly becoming depressed and he didn't even know it and if he did he didn't pay any attention to it...

...Later that night...

Sora sat on his window sill looking out onto the docks of Destiny Island. His mind was raging with thoughts about Kingdom Hearts, but mostly Riku. His mind wandered to Riku and suddenly Sora started to imagine holding Riku's hand and them walking down to the shore and kissing passionatly. Sora quickly dismissed the thought out of his head and soon he entered his dreamy slumber. He dreamed a wonderful dream about Riku.

The next morning he was awaken by a series of loud taps on his tiny glass window. He slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was rain. For a moment he was still sleepy and then he quickly snapped out of his sleep....

A set of deep blue eyes leared at him through a single pane of glass. Sora stared at the boy with silvery hair, a glazed look in his eyes... There came another knock on the glass and this seemed to snap Sora back into reality.

"Sora, are you gonna let me in or are you gonna let me in?! It is really wet out here," the silvered hair boy smiled.

"Oh...ya! I'm sorry!" said Sora in a haste he opened up his window and let a drenched Riku in.

"Riku, is that really you?" Sora asked with a hope in his voice.

"Who else would I be Sora?" asked Riku drying himself off with Sora's dirty bath towl. Riku took in the scent of the young Sora.

"Wow Riku how and when did u get you get here?" asked a surprised Sora.

"Well I...," Riku began but his voice faded out and soon his body dissapeared completely and was replaced with a musty old coat hanger.

"Riku? Riku?! RIKU?!!"

* * *

End of chappie one tell me what you think! R&R! BTW if you want me to go on I must warn you it gets sad from here and on out!


	2. Help!

Sorry it took sooo damn long to update I just thought nobody would like it so i will continue, but as a fair warning IT GETS SAD TRUST ME AND THE CONTENTS MAY BE UPSETTING TO DIE-HARD KINGDOM HEARTS FANS!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts. But I do own Dr. Hanson

Info. on Dr. Hanson

Age:30

Height: 6"1

Weight: 150

A tall mysterious docter. He has brown hair and acid geen eyes...No on to the story.

* * *

Sora fainted on the spot from yelling so loud he was drifting in and out of consience as the day passed. He thought mostly of Riku and what had happened. Why was there an old coat hanger in the place of where Riku was standing he thought? He decided to ask Kairi for her advice the next day...

Next Day

Sora woke up early and headed out to the shore where he then sat down and his thoughts began to drift to Riku yet again. Then he suddenly sat upright when he felt a touch on his back. He spun around quickly and saw that nobody was there. He went back to thinking. Then he felt a light kiss on the back of his neck that made him very aroused. He turned around once more to find Riku kissing the back of his neck.

" Riku!!! What happened last time? Where did you go, I was worried!" Sora offered.

Only Riku didn't respond this time instead he just kept kissing the air. And to Sora's horror he Riku faded away and was replaced by a figure that looked like Ansem. This time it was Ansem who spoke.

"Heh heh heh lover boy I have got your precious Riku and he is mine all mine I am just going to make you crazy with hallutionations!" Ansem laughed.

"Stop it lier Riku is out of Kingdom Hearts I know it!"

Ansem soon faded to Kairi...

"What are you talking about Sora, it is me, Kairi!"

Sora fainted on the spot and the next day he was taken to Destinies Mental Institute. Sora awoke not in his room where he expected to be, but in a white cold damp room. He was also not in the clothes he thought he would be in, but a straight jacket. Sora sceamed and writhed. A strange looking man came in about five minutes later.

"Hello Sora... I am your doctor, Dc. Hanson."

"Doctor? Why do I need a doctor!"

"Well it says here that you have been imagineing things of a place that doesn't exsist...also it seems that you have been having hallutionations about a kid... Riku?"

"But Kingdom Hearts is a real place and Riku is a real person..."

Sora took a moment to let this sink in why was he in a straight jacket and why was a "docter" talking to him and why was this doctor saying that he was seeing things? Sora silently thought to himself...'Is all this just some crazy dream?'

* * *

Ok ok I hope this wasn't that sucky plz don't hate me and please review I need reviews to keep on going... hugs Tifa plushie YAY thank you!!!


End file.
